


Lets Face The Music

by Banshee_Stiles



Series: The Spark and his Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Telling the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_Stiles/pseuds/Banshee_Stiles
Summary: Steter tell the pack that they are dating





	Lets Face The Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the first. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

"What." Scott looked at Peter and Stiles as if they were aliens that just landed on his bike. "Stiles what do you mean that your dating?! This is Peter were talking about, you know the psycho murderer?!"

Stiles, in a matter of fact tone, was quick to reply "You're one to talk Scotty. Remember when Allison stabbed Isaac and let that crazy geriatric torture Boyd, Erica, and Me. Sorry Ally no offense." Allison shrugged as if to say 'no worries I was a bit bat shit crazy.'

"She was brainwashed! It wasn’t her fault!" Scott was quick to defend his first love. 

"And I was temporarily insane after her aunt killed my family and put me in a coma. Which was extremely painful might I add," Peter responded looking as if he would rather be anywhere else.

Scott glared at Peter and ,in a very condescending manner, told Stiles "Are you sure you want this? Is he forcing you or something? We can help you stiles I mean come on its Peter."

The pack stared at Scott in disbelief. Stiles was quick to defend them." Listen Scott, Peter was the only one in the pack to actually see me and not the annoying human. He treats me with respect and actually shows and interest in what I like. He is the one person who I can go to for anything. He doesn’t treat me bad or like I'm worth less because I'm human. IF you or anyone else has a problem with that they can just keep it to themselves and leave us alone!"

Chest heaving and eyes watering Stiles turned to Peter burying his face in his chest. The pack were slowing closing in around the couple I a show of support. After a few moments Scott left with a look of disappointment. 

"Look guys as long as you keep your nasty smells away I don’t see anything wrong with you two together. Anyone feel differently?" Derek looked around waiting for everyone's responses. The pack smiled and shook their head. "Now lets get back to the movie."

Everyone settled in with their snacks. Peter grabbed Stiles hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Stiles, you know youre gonna have to tell your dad right?"  
"Fuck."


End file.
